


Waiting

by HappyCatTail



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dead Patroclus, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV Achilles (Song of Achilles), Tragic Romance, Writing Exercise, english projects, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCatTail/pseuds/HappyCatTail
Summary: A retelling of the aftermath of the battle between Patroclus and Hector from Achilles' point of view.(This was for yet another English project, I apologize for it being bad. I first wrote it in First Person because that was the requiremenet but I rewrote it in 3rd person though it might not match the tune.)
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me. You don't know me. I wrote a thing. For english class. Sorry. Have fun.

Waiting was hard. Waiting was not something Achilles was used to. He was always the one in motion. The one who left to fight and the one who was greeted with a warm and loving smile on his return. He was not made for this. This waiting where all he could feel was his insides twisting. What was this? Was he sick?

No.

Achilles had heard his men describe this feeling before.This gut wrenching, sinking, feeling of when they prepare for battle.

They said it was fear.

Strange...

Achilles had never felt fear before, even when he was surrounded by enemies who were out for his blood. So why was he feeling fear now of all time? Why when all he was doing was nothing but waiting? 

The sounds of weapons clashing reached him, even from this far distance. 

Something clicked within Achilles' mind.

The battle.

Patroclus.

His Patroclus.

It was Patroclus that was causing this fear within him. Not fear of Patroclus. Never fear of Patroclus. Achilles felt fear for him. Fear that he would never return. That Achilles would never be able to set his eyes on his lover ever again. 

Was this how Patroclus always felt when Achilles left for battle? How could he stand this? Once his lover returned returned, Achilles shall have him showered him prasies alongside a heartfelt thanks for what Patroclus had to endure everyday waiting for Achilles.

The warrior was snapped out of his musing by a strange sensation. It was quiet. The battle was over. As he stood there on the ridge, he saw a crowd. Then slowly, Achilles recognized what this silence was. It was of mourning. Someone important had fallen today.

A king or perhaps a prince, he tried to convince himself. Yet, all I could feel was dread.

He waited as they got closer. There was Odyseuss limping, and then there was Menelaus carrying something as he walked towards him. Achilles' eyes landed on the body in Menelaus' arms.

He couldn't remember what happened after.

It was black, it was cold.

He felt his heart shatter into pieces. Achilles could hear an anguish scream in the background as he ran towards the body, throat sore. He could feel hands trying to hold him back but he refused to be stopped.

He can not be stopped.

He can not stop running until he found his best friend, his lover, his meaning for living.

Where was Patroclus?

Patroclus. Patroclus. Patroclus.

**_Patroclus_ **.

He was gone.

He was dead.  
  


Patroclus was _**dead**_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it. I think I ended up making myself sad as I wrote this.


End file.
